50 themes about Rory and Doctor
by basulienkaforever
Summary: 50 themes about Rory and Doctor


Rory woke up in the middle of the night. His head was hurting, he couldn't move. And he was cold, terrible, terrible cold. He curled into the blue blankets. „Not now," he whispered to himself. „No, please."

His boyfriend the Doctor was lying next to him. He was sleeping, his eyes were shut. His brown hair were on the pillow, they were messy. Rory didn't want to wake him up. The Doctor needed to have some sleep. He didn't need to care about his boyfriend who was shaking against him.

Rory knew that.

„Just leave me be," Rory begged . He hated when he was ill, because he hated when people were around him. They were looking at him like Rory was some poor puppy. He hated that. He closed his eyes. This is going to be a long night. His clock were showing three o'clock in the morning. "Just wait." The TARDIS didn't agreed with him. She wanted to wake up the Doctor. Rory felt that. "Don't you dare," he said in low voice. "He don't need to know. If you wake him up, I will hate until my death." He stood up from bed. The Doctor murmured something and then he caught pillow and he continued in his sleep. Rory was really weak, he couldn't stay still. He went to doors, but slowly, because he didn't want to fall. He knew that the TARDIS was angry at him. But she liked him too, so she decided to help him. "Thanks," he murmured. He knew where he should go. To his safe place. Library. The spaceship was quiet, he could listen only his own breath. Finally he came to the doors of the library. Now he could stay here for the night. He sat in the big armchair and he started to read book about space. He was liked this kind of book. The Doctor told him about stars, planet and galaxies. It was amazing. When was Rory little boy every night he came to balcony and he was looking at the stars. They were shining like diamonds on the dress of night. Now he was in the spaceship with alien. Life is really funny.

He curled into the blue blanket that the TARDIS gave him. He couldn't sleep, he needed painkillers. His head was like a big bomb, he could feel just pain. How could something like this happened. He started to fall asleep. Everything around him went black.

He woke up with warm hand on his forehead. He quickly opened his blue eyes. For one second he felt panic and he was afraid. And then he was big green eyes and bow tie. The Doctor. He sat and he remembered that he fall asleep. "Time," he whispered. "Ten o'clock," answered the Doctor. Rory was in his eyes worries. "Don't do that again," said the Doctor. "I was so afraid when I woke up and you weren't there. And the TARDIS didn't want to tell where you are. I started panic. I started to look for you." He hugged Rory's thin body tightly and he kissed him. "I love you so much," he whispered. "I love you too," told Rory. "And sorry. I wanted to read."

"In the middle of the night?" asked the Doctor. "I don't believe you. And now go to the bed. You need rest."

"I don't need rest. Let's go on another adventure."

"You have fever," explained the Doctor. "You and I. Bed. Now." Rory knew that he lose this battle. "Okay," he murmured under his breath. He wanted to stood up but he was too dizzy. "Oh honey," whispered the Doctor. He lift his lover and he started to walk. "Did the TARDIS woke you?" asked Rory in sleepy voice. "No, she didn't do anything. She must really likes you."

"I like her too," answered Rory. The Doctor opened the door. Now they were in the bedroom. He gently put Rory on the bed and his kissed him once more. "Lie still," he whispered into Rory's ear. "Where are you going?"

"Just to the kitchen. Wait here. I'll be right back." Rory put his head on the soft pillow. The trusted the Doctor.

"Drink this," said the Doctor when he came back. "What is it?" Rory looked into the small cup. He saw there something black. "Just tea," answered the Doctor. "Don't worry. I don't want to kill you."

Rory didn't answer. He just drank. It was the worst tea he has ever drunk. "Did you do this?"

"I know it's terrible, but it helps."

They lied together into the bed. "Is universe safe today?" asked Rory. "You can go if you want."

"Today I have something more important than whole universe." "What?" "My boyfriend is ill and he needs my help. So sleep now my love. Tomorrow will be better day." "Good night."

The Doctor looked at his sleeping boyfriend. He was so beautiful. The Doctor saw many thing into his long life. He saw beginning and end of everything. He saw stars and planets. But Rory was the most beautiful thing. He needed him. He did something that no one could.

Angel.

Love is so strong thing. Sometimes is stronger than fate and the destiny. Love never ends. Love is here always. You just need the right person. The Doctor hoped that theirs forever never ends. Because without Rory there is no home.

He closed his eyes.

_I will love you until the very, very end. Forever and always, my love. Forever and always._


End file.
